Warrior's Call
by kimmyycubb
Summary: Lucy decided to go on a solo mission with Team Natsu helping Lisanna adjust back to life on EarthLand, when she arrives at the train station Wendy asks to join her. They set off to the little town of Freesia, with things turning dark for them quick will Laxus, his team, and Gajeel make it in time? Not a Lucy is abandoned story give it a try! Laxus X Lucy Rated M!
1. Chapter 1 - The Mission

**This is not the usual Lucy leaves the guild because she everyone hates her so please give this a try!**

**Standard disclaimer applied ~ Please enjoy**

* * *

**The Mission**

_~ Lucy's point of point ~_

I woke up to a beautiful sunlit morning to find myself lying in bed alone. I've woken up alone for the past three months now since Lisanna has come home from Edolas. Natsu has been so consumed in his childhood friends' presence this last month that he hasn't so much as spoken to me. I'm not complaining though I understand completely that someone dear to him he believed was dead came back to him. If mama showed up at my door this very moment I probably would be the same way, maybe even worse.

I sigh to myself and get out of bed walking towards the bathroom to begin my morning routine. I know I need to go on a mission soon seeing as I still have rent to pay and the landlady threatened to kick me out if I was late on my rent again. I really wanted to ask Natsu but I didn't want to ruin his fun with Lisanna. As I work the shampoo through my hair I begin to think about my Edolas counterpart again. She was so different from me and in a way I wished I could be like her. She knew how to fight and use weapons not to mention that crazy strength of hers! But what I really envied about my counterpart was her confidence in herself. I rinse my hair and start to lather up my soap and wash my body down. I turn off the water and dry myself off and begin to walk to my closet.

'_Something comfortable but still cute' _I think to myself as I shuffle through all of my clothing. I pick out a pair of simple blue jean shorts and a cute pink tank top with the Fairy Tail mark on it. I quickly dress and put on my brown boots, belt and keys I fashion my hair in its normal side ponytail and look myself over in the mirror. Feeling pleased with my appearance I walk out of my apartment locking it behind me and heading towards the guild. I summon Plue and begin to walk on the edge of the canal.

"Plue I think I'm gonna go on a solo mission today. It's gonna be lonely thought going by myself but I really need to pay rent or we won't have a place to live!" I sigh and look down at my shaking little spirit who smiles at me.

"Puunn pun pun!" Plue says as he dances around me asking why I'm not going with Natsu this time.

"I don't want to ask Natsu because Lisanna just got back and I don't want to take time away from them catching up. I rely too much on Team Natsu I should be able to handle missions on my own time to time as well Plue." I mumble as I see the guild come into view.

"Pun punn pun." Plue tells me to be careful as I dismiss him back to the spirit world. I really love Plue he always makes me smile and somehow manages to make me feel better with his caring puns.

I take in a deep breath preparing myself for the craziness of Fairy Tail guild. I push open the doors of the guild hall and almost immediately get hit in the head with a flying chair. How the chair barely missed me I've no idea but without any further hesitation I run off to the bar to see the happy barmaid Mira smiling as I approach and take a seat in my usual spot.

"Good morning Mira can I get some breakfast please?" I ask Mira while eyeing the request board.

"Sure thing Lucy what would you like today?" Mira replied handing me a cup of strawberry water.

"The usual is fine and thank you for the water! I'm gonna go look at the request board just let me know when the food is ready Mira!" I call out as I begin to walk over to the wall full of requests.

I scanned through a lot of the requests trying to find something that paid decent but would still be fairly simple for me to accomplish on my own. I let out a sigh and continue to read through the missions. I was just about to call it quits when I seen a job request that caught my eyes.

_**Celestial Mage Needed!**_

_**Please help our town a Celestial Key has been emitting bizarre magic energy that seems to be unstable. Every night the spirit of the key comes out and goes on a rampage calling out for a Celestial Mage to help him. Please stop this spirit before it wrecks our beloved town!**_

_**Reward: 150,000J and the Celestial Key.**_

That's weird I wonder what is wrong with this spirit and who it could be. This would cover my rent for the month with a decent amount left to buy the basic necessities I need. I grab the request off the board to review once more.

"That mission looks lame bunny girl. Gihi." Gajeel peered over my shoulder reading the mission details.

"Not when I get the chance to get a new key, plus it pays decent for something so simple." I shrug as Gajeel looks at the board trying to find a mission for himself.

"Whatever you say bunny girl you know you're a lot stronger now and I know you could handle monster requests on your own." Gajeel ripped a request of the board.

"Hey Lucy your breakfast is ready! Hurry up and eat before it gets cold!" I hear Mira yell at me. I walk back to the bar with Gajeel following beside me. I took a seat and Gajeel sat next to me ordering his usual plate of iron. I smile down at the wonderful plate of strawberry pancakes.

"Thanks Mira as always you make the best strawberry pancakes in all of Fiore!" Mira giggles at my statement before looking at the paper in my hand.

"Are you going out on a job Lucy? Who is going with you? Team Natsu left last night with Lisanna to do a mission for about two weeks." Mira inquired I felt my eyes widened just a little bit at the mention of my team going off without even so much as a word. Before I could say anything back Gajeel intervened.

"Chill demon lady bunny girl can handle herself, she don't need salamander up her ass to get a job done." He grunted as I giggled and playfully shoved him knowing this was his attempt of standing up me.

"No Mira I was going to go solo on this mission it should be simple enough to do by myself. I didn't know that they left on a mission though, they didn't tell me." I mumble as I eat my breakfast and hand Mira the request.

"I told them to tell you before they left and Natsu said he would stop by your house on the way out. I'm sorry Lucy." Mira sighed shaking her head slightly while she cleaned a beer mug.

"It's okay Mira it's not your fault you've nothing to apologize for." I hand Mira the plate and she takes it and refills my strawberry water and Gajeels' beer.

"No Lucy I do owe you an apology, ever since Lisanna came back your team hasn't been really talking to you. I know that they are happy, so am I, but they shouldn't forget about you because someone else dear to them is back." Mira whispered as she looked down.

"Mira there is nothing for you to apologize about trust me. I understand how they feel in a way. If my mother were to show up today alive I would probably be too consumed with trying to get back all the lost time too. I know that Natsu and Lisanna use to be very close and that Natsu loves her. I'm happy that Lisanna is alive and back with Fairy Tail on EarthLand and I hope I'll be able to be friends with her as well." I smile as Mira reaches across the bar to hug me while Gajeel grumble something about emotional women.

"Thank you Lucy, you have such a good heart! Here I cleared you for this mission I'll contact the client and let him know to be expecting you." Mira hands me the request, I get up from the bar and wave goodbye to the both of them.

"Let's go on a mission and kick some ass when you get back bunny girl." I heard Gajeel say a little loud gaining the attention of the guild.

"Sure thing Gajeel, looking forward to it." I sigh hearing murmurs go around the guild about Team Natsu leaving me behind. Right before I get completely out the door I hear Gajeel growl and tell everyone to shut up. I smile to myself and I begin to walk home to pack for this mission.

When I get back to my apartment I start to pull out my suitcase and begin to pack clothes for the next week along with everything else I will need. As I finish I walk to the desk to write a letter to mama when I see a note in sloppy hand writing.

_**Hey Luce I came by to tell you Me, Happy, Erza, Gray and Lisanna were gonna go on a mission for the next two weeks to help Lisanna readjust to using her magic. You were already asleep though and I didn't want to wake you. Sorry we haven't hung out in awhile so lets go on a mission when I get back see you in two weeks!**_

_**-Natsu**_

I smile as I read the note knowing Natsu didn't just leave without saying anything makes me feel better. Hopefully this job I'm going on will we short and easy so I can hurry back to see Natsu and the rest of the team. Knowing Team Natsu they'll finish the job in half the time and destroy everything possible. I grab a piece of paper and scribble a note for Natsu just in case he gets back before me.

_**Natsu, I went on a job so I could get my rent paid on time since the landlady is tired of my rent always be late. If things go as planned I'll be back within a week and with a new key! See you soon!**_

_**~Lucy**_

I place the note on the refrigerator knowing that would be the first place he would go. I leave the window unlock and open just a little. Grabbing my stuff I walk out of my apartment locking the door behind me as I head to the train station.

"One ticket for the next train to Freesia Town please." I say as I hand over some jewels and take the ticket.

The next train should be here in about ten minutes I sit on a near by bench and pull out my map of Fiore. The only thing I really know about Freesia is that Natsu destroyed some old historic church in the small town before I joined. Mira told me about one time and how the Council was pretty upset with him. I study the map to see where exactly Freesia is, Freesia is located in between Oshibana and Mt Hakobe so the weather will probably be on the cold side. I groan at the fact that I didn't check the map before packing since all I brought with me was shorts and tanks. I'll have to ask Virgo for more suitable clothing now.

The train begins to pull in and so I put away my map and grab my things as I was heading to the platform to board the train I heard someone call out my name.

"Lucy-san!" I turn around to see sweet little Wendy running my way.

"Hey Wendy is everything okay?" I ask her as she tries to catch her breath.

"Yes I'm fine, umm well you see I asked Mira where you were and umm I was wondering if I could umm come with you." Wendy asked shifting nervously I smile at the small dragon slayer.

"Sure Wendy that would be nice! To tell the truth I really didn't want to go solo seeing as it would be really lonely. I would love to have you come with me it's not really a fighting job so it should be simple enough! Oh we gotta hurry and get you a ticket!" I yell running to the ticket booth, I quickly buy a ticket for Wendy grab her arm and drag her on the train with me.

We find an empty booth towards the end of the train and I stash my belongings and take a seat. I glance and Wendy and that's when I notice she doesn't have Carla with her.

"Wendy where is Carla she is usually always with you?" I question her when the train started to take off.

"Oh Carla decided to stay behind since she, Happy, and Lilly are going to go visit some of the exceeds that came with us from Edolas. She tries to play it off like she doesn't care but I know she does Carla is funny like that." Wendy giggles as she tells me about Carla and there latest mission they went on. I laugh hearing her story of her and Carla when they went on a mission with Team Shadow Gear. "Umm Lucy-san why isn't Team Natsu with you this time? I thought you would've gone with them last night why didn't you?" Wendy fidgets in her seat a little playing with her hair, I sigh looking out the window.

"Natsu took Lisanna with him and the team this time to help get her back into the groove of going on requests. He left me a note since I was already asleep when he came back." I mumble looking back at Wendy.

"I'm sorry Lucy-san had I known I wouldn't have asked! Please forgive me for my rudeness!" Wendy bowed her head slightly as she apologized.

"Wendy there is no need for that you didn't know and were curious. I don't hate Natsu or the rest for leaving me I understand that they only want to catch up with there long lost friend. I know Natsu loves Lisanna and probably is scared that she'll just disappear again if he leaves her side. I know Natsu won't just abandon me after all he's my best friend and I have faith in him." I smile at Wendy while she nods her head with a small grin appearing on her face. "Now why don't I fill you in on the on mission?"

"Please do! I know you said that it isn't a fighting job so what are we doing then?" Wendy asked curious since Team Natsu is known for doing crazy fighting jobs that end up destroying everything in its path.

"There is a celestial key that releasing some kind of strange magic energy that has become unstable. At night the spirit of the key comes out and becomes destructive and is calling for a celestial mage for help. I don't know what key it is but it must he a strong spirit to pass through the gate without the aid of a celestial mage. I don't think this mission should be too difficult. We just need to calm the spirit down and help him with his problem." I hand Wendy the job request so she can look it over.

"Sounds like you'll be doing most of the work Lucy-san. Sorry that I won't be of much help to you." Wendy looked down disappointed handing me the job request.

"Wendy, don't say that you'll be a great help on this job! There is a possibility that there are a few injured people. That is where you come into play Wendy you can heal anyone who has been injured, plus with your dragon slayer senses we will have an edge on any sudden attacks coming from the key. I may be able to sense the magic of the key but it's always good to have another alternative." I smile when Wendy begins to perk back up with new found confidence.

"Thank you Lucy-san I didn't even think about the chance of people being hurt because of the spirit going crazy on rampages." Wendy smiled her big toothy grin that reminded me a little bit of Natsu.

"I'm glad I could reassure you Wendy! Oh we should get some rest it's gonna be another four hours on this train before we reach Freesia."

Shortly after Wendy fell asleep and I knew she was worried about the team forgetting about us. The team hasn't spent much time with the sky dragon slayer either. Wendy has gained a lot of confidence since joining Fairy Tail but I know she still has a few insecurities and one of those is everyone she loves leaving again like Cait Shelter. I look out the window watching the land pass us by as I drift off to sleep.

XXX

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers what do you think of the first chapter of my newest story? First off let me say I have no idea where Freesia is located but it is a town in the manga. Please leave me a review I would love to know what you guys are thinking!**

***So I will be adding in new keys however I was to lazy to do research so I went to a website with a list of spirits, powers, and appearances no idea if they are in the manga or not. But I'll put the website below so you guys can check out the new spirits as they appear in the story. I may change up some of the powers though!***

** wiki/Celestial_Spirit_Magic**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	2. Chapter 2 - Savage Glory

**Standard disclaimer applied ~ Please enjoy**

* * *

**Savage Glory**

_~Lucy's point of view~_

Wendy and I arrive in Freesia and of course it is freezing! We had to walk from Oshibana since the lady failed to mention the town didn't have a train station. We walked for two days through the climate changes, thank Mavis for Virgo providing us some warmer clothing. I let out a sigh as I look around the quaint little town which looked more like a little village. The town consisted of maybe three hundred people tops, the stores and houses were all built out of wood instead of brick or stone. With the snow lightly falling from the sky and covering the ground. We walk through the town and I notice there were only one main grocery store, a bakery, small health clinic, an inn, and general supplies store. This place was just small and quiet; people stared and murmured as we walked by.

"Wendy, how are you holding up? Are you okay?" I ask the small shivering girl beside me.

"Yeah just a little bit cold that's all, this place gives off a weird aura don't you think so Lucy-san?" Wendy replied as I nodded my head in agreement.

"I thought the same thing when we started to approach the town. I thought, at first, it could be the celestial key since the request said it gave off bizarre magic energy but now I'm not so sure. The atmosphere of this place doesn't feel right or welcoming. We should keep our guard up. I don't sense any other mages in this town but you never know so stay alert okay Wendy?" I tell her continuing down the dirt road to the mayor's house.

"Do you think we should call master and speak with him about this?" Wendy nervously looked around town.

"Let's speak with the mayor first and then check into our room at the inn to discuss what we should do next." We arrived in front of the mayor's house I take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. "Are you ready Wendy?" I ask and she shakes her head yes, just as I was about to knock on the door it suddenly opens up.

"I presume you are the mages that have taken the job yes? We've been expecting you please come in." A man wearing a black suit said holding the door open for us.

I saw Wendy begin to squirm nervously out of the corner of my eye. I walk into the house with Wendy behind me. I take in the surroundings as we follow the man down the hall way of the house into a small office.

"Mayor Welch will be with you momentarily please make yourselves comfortable. Would you like anything to drink while you wait?" The man asked, I studied him for a moment as his hands twitched slightly at his sides. I saw Wendy about to reply when I cut her off.

"Thank you sir for your kind offer but we will be fine." I answer with a fake smile on my face, for some reason this man is acting very suspicious along with the townspeople. I can feel that something isn't right. As the man walks out of the office he closes the door behind him. I glance over to Wendy to see her looking at me with questioning eyes. "I'll explain later." I tell her and she nods her head letting it go for the moment. We sit in silence for a few moments before the mayor walks in.

"Good evening mages of Fairy Tail thank you for accepting the mission. Though the problem has now escalated drastically within the last few days. Please tell me your names and then I'll explain the job request." The mayor sighed as he took his seat across from us behind the desk.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia I'm the celestial mage and my companion is Wendy Marvell she is the sky dragon slayer. Now please tell us from the beginning how all this happened." I state to the older man.

"My name is Fredric Welch I'm as you know the mayor of this town. About a month ago strange magic started to be released on the outside of our town near the mountains. At first it was very faint so we didn't consider it a threat. After the first week the presence of the magic grew stronger every passing day. In the middle of the month a man dressed in a black kimono and white scarf appeared in the town. We began to destroy a few carriages and started shouted for a celestial mage. The events have continued every night since then; we've tried to speak with him but we wished only to speak so a celestial mage. Now he has gone as far as attacking any of the townspeople who try to approach him. I fear this spirit will obliterate our town at the rate this is going." He falls back in his chair rubbing the bridge of his nose, I watch his actions and notice his hands shaking and breathing a bit unsteady and his body tense.

"Forgive my rudeness Mr. Welch but I can't help but think you are not telling us all of the truth. I wish to help you and this town but I need to know everything about what is happening. Please leave no detail out for the smallest bit of information could lead to the answer." I state watching the older man as he started to sweat.

"Well you see it has come to our attention that a dark guild has stationed itself in the mountains not fair from our town. Some of them came through our town yesterday and robbed a few of the shops and injured a couple of the townspeople. I don't know what the dark guild is after but they show members who attacked us showed up shortly before the spirit began to attack people. I feel that the dark mages are somehow connected to the spirit. Forgive me for not telling you this sooner! I feared you would leave our town if you knew about the dark guild and we really need your help!" Fredric started to weep begging us to stay and help the town.

"Don't worry Mr. Welch we will do our best to stop the spirit, and Wendy uses healing magic she can heal your injured people. As for the dark guild we will have to be cautious of them. We are only two mages sir and we have no idea of there magic or how many there are. Do you happen to know which dark guild it is? Knowing the guild can answer some of those questions and we will be able to plan accordingly." I say calmly to the mayor. I look over at Wendy to see her shaking lightly probably scared because this job is no longer a safe easy mission as we thought. Mr. Welch became silent putting his head in his hands.

"Yes the dark guild is well known for killing relentlessly," He paused for a moment drawing in a deep breath, "It's Savage Glory." The mayor whispered my eyes widen as I tried to remain calm. I heard Wendy whimper and seen a few tears escape her eyes. I knew why was terrified since this simple mission just turned into an S-Class request. I kept myself compose despite all the raw emotions running wild inside me. One of the few good things about being raised a Heartfilia is always being able to hold yourself together.

"Thank you for being honest with us Mr. Welch without this knowledge Wendy and I could have easily been playing with fire. We will take care of the key as for Savage Glory I will have one of my spirits investigate them so we can find out what they are after. Mr. Welch I believe me and my companion should take our leave now, seeing as we many things to discuss." I stand up with Wendy following behind me. I turn to the mayor one last time. "Please understand we are not S-Class mages and Savage Glory is a fearsome dark guild we alone are not enough to fight the guild. However we will do our best to keep this town and its people safe." I smile at the man as he begins to cry again and thanks me many times before allowing us to leave.

"L-Lucy?" Wendy stuttered trying to calm herself down while we walked back down the dirt road towards the little inn we would be staying in.

"Wendy I know you are scared trust me so am I but we need to remain calm. Do not let your fear over take you the moment you do you are accepting defeat. Knowing your fears isn't a bad thing though once you can come to terms with your nightmares you can move forward and become stronger." Wendy stops in place and looks up at me with her big brown eyes. "Let's wait until we are in our room to discuss this since we have no idea who is listening." She nods her head beginning to walk beside me again.

We stroll through the little town again and this time I make sure to keep my senses alert for anything. Every since Lisanna returned I started to train with my spirits knowing I would be going on solo jobs. In the last three months my senses have amplified, I can actually hold my own in a fight, my magic has increased, I learned new spells, and I've gained some new keys. Capricorn has also started to teach me a rare form of celestial magic. Even with all the training, magic, and spirits I know Wendy and I wouldn't stand against Savage Glory every long.

I walk into the inn and up to the front desk to get our room key. I motion for Wendy to follow as we walk up the stairs to the second floor where our room is located. The room was dull and plain a simple table and two chairs with a tiny kitchen area, it had a couch for extra sitting room and one bed. The bathroom was disappointing it only consisted of a shower, toilet, and sink. _'So much for a nice hot bath to help me think all of this through' _I sigh to myself and collapse onto the bed trying to sort out my thoughts and devise a plan of action. I glance at Wendy to see her sitting quietly on the couch with her legs curled into her chest trying hard not to break down and cry. I stride over to the small girl and wrap my arms around her trying to console her. She returned the hug and launched into full on sob mode. I patted her head and let her cry for awhile to get it out of her system. Once her cries let up and turned into sniffles I let her go and smiled at her.

"How about we order some room service and then we'll come up with a plan for the next few days?" Wendy smiles and agrees; we walk over the kitchen to the menu and choose a few things. Since this place doesn't have many mages they didn't have lacrima's, we had to walk back down to the front desk to place our order. We return to our room and I take a seat on the bed and motion to Wendy to join me, once seated I explain my plan to her.

"First off let's put up a soundproof barrier so we won't be overheard if any of the mages happen to be lurking near us." I concentrate my magic into a shield that surrounds our little room. "Okay from what the mayor says the spirit only comes out at night, every since Savage Glory showed up the spirit has been getting violent and more hysterical about finding a celestial mage to help him. I believe the spirit is connected to Savage Glory in some way. Of course this is a theory we won't be able to prove anything until we talk to the spirit. I also think we should send one of my spirits to check on Savage Glory and see what they are up to. I have contracted with a few new keys and one of them uses concealment magic which can work to our advantage. We need to contact master as well about the changes in the mission since this is now classified as S-Class. There is also the possibility that Savage Glory already knows we are here, I remember one of there members had sensory type magic." I pause for a moment to see if Wendy is following.

"What is sensory type magic?" She asked looking outside the window for a moment then back at me.

"Sensory type magic allows the user to sense any other mages in the area as well as there magic type. They can read the mages magic containers and usually are very intelligent, they also can hide there own magic from others so they appear as a normal non magic user." Wendy shuddered after our little learning lesson on magic.

"Lucy-san, how do you know so much on other magic types?" Wendy asked glancing at the window a second time.

This time I look out the window to see what she is staring at and I notice a black crow sitting on the ledge of the window seal. I narrow my eyes studying the black crow, the crow looks our way and I can sense a strange aura radiating from the bird. Before I could exam the crow more it flew off. _'Strange I wonder if they know we're here yet. I've heard they have a mage that can control animals as well.'_ I glance back at Wendy to see her staring at me.

"Wendy, understand that there are many types of lost, rare, and common magic out there. I've been reading about all the different forms of magic since I was a child. The crow you just seen could have been being controlled since there is a magic for controlling animals. This dark guild is no joke we need to stay alert, if you notice something unusual please don't hesitate to tell me. I would rather be overly cautious then careless. Now moving on with the plan, we will contact master after eating and inform him of the changes in the mission. If the key is connected to Savage Glory then odds are it's a powerful or rare key so we'll need to find the key before they do. We'll go out tonight and look for the spirit and see what answers he can give us. In the mean time I'll send Corvus the crow to gather any information he can on Savage Glory. Then we'll come back reassess the problem and go from there. If under any circumstances we get separated please return to the inn if I'm not back within the hour call master. If Savage Glory decides to attack the townspeople I want you to help evacuate the townspeople, my spirits and I will be able to hold them off long enough for everyone to get away. Hopefully we won't need to resort to this but just incase, here." I hand Wendy a cord necklace with a little blue lacrima tied in the center. "I have one that matches, these lacrima's are linked to each other along with the one Gajeel had and the guild for emergency calls. They also run off of stored magic so if you run out of magic you can make a call but its limited to five minutes so use your time wisely." As I finish talking there is a knock on the door.

"Room service!" The voice behind the door calls out and I walk over and pull the cart of food in.

"Come on Wendy lets eat! Mavis knows we'll need the energy for what's ahead." I smile as Wendy jumps off the bed heading for the table. We talk about the guild, missions, Mira and her 'matchmaking' and anything else to help call down our nerves.

Once finished eating I walk over to my bag and pull out the lacrima master gave me shortly after Lisanna's return. I picture the guild and pour magic into the lacrima but nothing comes up. I try again and again for the next ten minutes only to get the same result. I sigh and put the lacrima down and rub my temples trying to rid myself of the on coming headache.

"Lucy-san, what's wrong?" Wendy questioned sitting next to me on the bed.

"The lacrima isn't working something is intervening with the connection. I can't contact master or anyone else from the guild. They know we are here."

XXX

* * *

**Well another chapter is done! So who has a guess of what is going to happen? Curious about the celestial key we will meet the spirit soon next chapter we are checking back with the guild! Please leave a review!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	3. Chapter 3 - Laxus and TGT

***In this story Laxus didn't get exiled for the Fantasia event***

**Standard disclaimer applied ~ Please enjoy**

* * *

**Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe**

_~Lucy's point of view~_

"The lacrima isn't working something is intervening with the connection. I can't contact master or anyone else at the guild. They know we are here."

I watch Wendy's face pale and her body start to tremble as she tried her hardest not to cry. I didn't think they would find out about us being here this fast, that means the sensory mage is close or can feel our magic from long distances. I composed myself and breathe deeply trying to form a new plan. I couldn't let Wendy see how worried I was it would only add to her anxiety. In a few hours we would be looking for the spirit but now the chance of running into Savage Glory has increased. As much as I think having Corvus, investigate the dark guild that a great idea, I know we'll need him to conceal our presence and magic while looking for the key. Loke can pass through his gate on his own; I can have him talk to master.

"Open gate of the lion – Leo!" I chant as a flash of golden light appears with Loke. Wendy jumps surprised by the break of silence.

"My princess, how may I be of service to you?" Loke asked bending down to kiss my hand. I giggle at his actions knowing he was trying to lighten up the mood.

"Okay Wendy, Loke listen up due to the new knowledge there is going to be a change in the plans. Instead of sending Corvus to search Savage Glory for information he will help conceal our presence and magic while looking for the key. It will help us hide from the dark guild longer. Loke since you can pass freely through your gate I need you to deliver a message to master for us. I'll use a recording lacrima to update him on all the information we have available at the moment. I need him to get a team ready to help assist with Savage Glory. They are already aware that we are here and probably setting a plan in motion. I believe the key is playing a role with the dark guild, you feel it don't you Loke the pressure emitting from the end of town where the spirit is appearing. His key has to be somewhere in the area. Does this sound okay with you guys?" I look at Wendy to see her processing everything I said and Loke with a grim look on his face.

"Lucy-san it's amazing how you change the entire plan in mere minutes to accommodate for the new dangers. I wouldn't have thought of any of that you know with your intelligence you could be S-Class no problem." Wendy praised me and I giggled at her statement.

"Thanks Wendy but I'm nowhere near S-Class level maybe one day though." I smile as Wendy disagreed with me.

"Princess, are you sure it's a good idea to proceed without the masters' opinion on the matter?" Loke asked concern lacing his voice.

"Loke I know you're worried but we did take the job and a Fairy Tail mage always finishes there job. I believe Wendy and I can find the key no problem with the help of Corvus. Plus if Savage Glory is after the key it's a race against the clock for who will be getting the key first. If this spirit happens to be a rare key then it will only cause problems in the future with him being aligned with the dark guild. I think master would be okay with my decision." I sigh when Loke agrees with me without putting up anymore of a fight. "Good let me get a recording lacrima ready for you to take."

_~Normal point of view at Fairy Tail~_

It was a normal night in Fairy Tail guild. Chairs were thrown, tables were broken, and drinks were passed as they celebrated the return of Team Natsu and a new couple. Everyone knew Natsu and Lisanna would end up together once she returned to Earth Land. The only concern was how the blonde celestial mage would take the news, seeing how everyone thought she loved Natsu. For now they would party and drink to the new happy couple and later worry about the blonde.

Master Makarov was sitting on the second floor railing watching his children while they happily rejoiced. For some reason he had an uneasy feeling, looking down at the guild one more time he notice that Lucy and Wendy were missing. As Mira handed him another mug of beer she giggled watching Natsu and Gray fighting.

"Mira dear do you know where Wendy and Lucy are I haven't seen them in the guild these last couple of days." Master asked the barmaid as a frown quickly took over her face.

"Lucy left on a mission three days ago and Wendy joined up with her. The mission was a simple one asking for a celestial mage to calm down a spirit destroying the town. The mission said it could take up to a week to complete but I figured she would've been back already." Mira explained the mission to master as he nodded his head.

"I'm sure she's fine but let me try to call her on the lacrima I gave her." Master jumped down from the railing and walked into his office where his grandson sat doing piles of paperwork. Mira followed the little old man into the office and watch as he pulled out the communication lacrima. Master poured a little amount of magic into the lacrima but nothing happened. Master tried once more before frowning and putting the lacrima down.

Laxus watched his grandfather trying to call someone on the lacrima but nothing happened. Curious Laxus exchanged a look with the old man and raised an eyebrow. Just as the old man was about to say something they heard a commotion from the first floor. All three of them quickly exited the office to see what was happening. They looked over the railing to see Loke in the middle of the guild. When Loke caught sight of the master he let out a relieved sigh before speaking.

"Makarov I have an important message from Lucy for you, here." The lion spirit threw a tiny lacrima up to the master on the second floor. The guild went quiet and listened at the mention of the blonde.

"Loke is everything alright is Lucy and Wendy in any danger?" Master asked worried that something happened to the girls.

"At the moment they are however that can change any second now so please just listen to the message we are wasting time talking." Loke answered a bit on edge.

Master noticed the change in Loke's voice as he spoke, looking down at the recording lacrima. Master Makarov was surprise Lucy even had recording lacrima the girl has grown stronger since the return of Lisanna. When he first caught Lucy training with the goat spirit he was amazed. Her spirits truly love her to teach her the lost magic of the celestial spirit world. Master released a small amount of magic into the lacrima and a thought projection screen popped up above the lacrima. There stood Lucy with quite a serious face and a terrified Wendy in the background. The guild began to murmur as they looked at the trembling Wendy trying her hardest to stand straight and be brave.

"Hello master I've sent Loke to you with this recording seeing as our communication lacrima isn't working. We arrived in Freesia this morning it seems they don't have a train station so it was a two day walk from Oshibana. Anyway when we arrived to the town we noticed a strange magic presence. At first I figured it was the spirit seeing as the request said it emitted a bizarre magic. We went to speak with the mayor about the key as soon as we got into the town. The mayor, Fredric Welch, informed us that the spirit started to attack people right after a dark guild relocated to the mountains near the town." Lucy paused for a moment and sighed. "Mr. Welch believes the guild has something to do with the way the spirit is acting. Master please listen carefully as this message will only be played once, once it's finished it will be erased to prevent any chances of falling into the wrong hands. The dark guild is Savage Glory." Lucy paused in the recording to give master a moment to process what she said. Makarov's eyes widen as gasps escaped the guild hall. "To add to the matters they already know we are here. One of the mages is a sensory type and they must of sense us. Not too long ago a black crow was sitting in the window seal attempting to spy on us. Thankfully I had a soundproof barrier up at the time so no information was leaked. However they've interfered with our communication lacrima so we can't call to anyone outside of Freesia. Master, Wendy and I will go find the spirit tonight. I plan to have Corvus come with us so he can conceal our magic and presence from the dark guild. By the time you get this we will already be searching. I think you should send us some back-up preferable an S-Class mage. Master all I ask is you don't send Team Natsu." Lucy looked down for a moment; Team Natsu stared up at the recording of the blonde surprised and hurt.

"Team Natsu even though your mission was to take two weeks I'm sure you're already back. Please don't take what I'm about to say the wrong way. Savage Glory is a well known dark guild who somehow always evades the law and mages without so much as leaving a trace. Now there is a chance to catch them but for this to work it will require more then just brute strength. You know I love you guys but this is not something any of you can really handle. None of you know how to plan let alone follow one until we are half dead then you listen to me. This will also require stealth with is other quality Team Natsu lacks because Natsu rushes head first into everything without thinking. You guys always say I like to do things the easy way and that's where you're wrong. I like to do things the smart way." Lucy looked back a Wendy and motioned for her sit next sit next to her. "Now before you go one a rampage saying I can't do this alone Natsu, I assure you I will be fine I haven't been playing tonsil hockey these last three months like you." The blonde giggled to the surprise of the entire guild. "Oh and congratulations on you and Lisanna I'm sure you two will hook up before I return." Everyone couldn't believe the blonde had already had guessed it and that she was okay with it.

"Lucy-san, what's tonsil hockey mean?" Wendy asked as Lucy began to laugh along with a few others in the guild. Lucy bent down and whispered something in Wendy's ear that caused her to turn bright red and fall off the bed.

"Anyway back to being serious I think you should send Laxus and his team. Freed is very resourceful and intelligent. With his rune magic we could set up barriers to keep the town safe. Bickslow can use his figure eyes controlling any of the members we come in contact with will work in our benefit of getting information from them. Evergreen being able to turn people to stone can also help lower there numbers since they are suppose to be one of the larger dark guilds. Finally Laxus can just zap everyone that pisses him off." Lucy giggled everyone looking at the Thunder God Tribe worried about Lucy's decision. "Oh and for anyone questioning my actions it's quite simple they go on S-Class missions together all the time. They know each others strengths, weaknesses, and limitations. Despite what everyone of you think they look out for one another and work well together. When out on missions they never destroy anything which show they have self control. Plus when Freed and Laxus come up with the plan of action each team member follows through with it, resulting in a successful mission and full reward!" Lucy said the last part annoyed as the guild laughed at the spirit mage. "Oh and Gajeel if you're back you should come too, we could totally kick ass together!" The guild sweat dropped as they heard a gihi from the dragon slayer.

_~Laxus' point of view~_

To say I was surprised by the blonde's words were an understatement. I couldn't believe she actually wanted my team instead of hers, and predicting the reaction of the guild she defended us. After all the sorry shit we did during Fantasia she trusted us enough to help her on this mission. I looked at my team and seen them just as shocked as I was. Freed recovered quickly praising the blonde for her intelligence and preparations. I always went out of my way to avoid her after Fantasia even though she was the first person to welcome me with open arms along with my team. We were all blown away and quickly realized why everyone loved the blonde.

"Well you heard the lady! You, your team and Gajeel get what you need and leave immediately. Savage Glory is a ruthless guild and shouldn't be taken lightly. I trust in Lucy's decision, I know she'll be fine until you get there. She hasn't been training for nothing you know!" Gramps smiled at me as I sighed walking over to my team.

"Laxus-sama, when are we departing so we can assist Lucy-san?" Freed asked with the whole guild listening in. I was about to answer when the recording of Lucy started to talk.

"Okay Loke turn off the lacrima." She told the lion spirit as she stood up and stretched.

"It's off my princess, now what in the name of Mavis did you tell poor Wendy? She's passed out on the ground from shock!" I looked at the lion to see him grinning from ear to ear with his master unaware of the lacrima still recording. The blonde began to laugh like crazy before replying.

"Oh yeah I just told her its when two people shove there tongues down each others throat and try to touch each others tonsils." The guild erupted into a fit of laughter as Lisanna started to turn red.

The recording continued as Loke's smile somehow grew bigger as the blonde walked over to her bag. She pulled out a new set of clothing before walking to the bathroom to change.

"Loke could you wake our little Wendy up she needs to can change into warmer clothing. I'm sure the temperature will decrease even more, damn I hate this cold weather." Lucy sighed making a shit done of noise in the bathroom. Loke woke up the sleeping girl and relayed the message and Wendy gathered her things next.

As soon as blondie came out of the room there were many gulps and gasps at her outfit. She was wearing grey skinny jeans that hugged her like a second skin, along with equally tight white v-neck shirt showing a nice amount of cleavage and some of the black lace bra she had on, a red blazer with black buttons, black leather fingerless gloves and combat boots that went up to her knees with many buckles, and a red belt with a whip and keys attached to it. She had her hair down out of the side ponytail she always has it in. She looked hot and ready to kick ass.

"Umm Lucy-san I thought you liked Natsu-san?" With that questioned all the whistles and comments on the blonde bombshell came to a halt. Lucy looked at the younger mage processing what she said before shaking her head.

"Why does everyone think I'm into him?" She looked at Loke who was laughing at the girl. "No Wendy I don't like Natsu that way he's just my friend nothing more. Besides Natsu is nowhere near the type of guy I want." She smiled at the Wendy as she apologized and ran to the bathroom.

"So my lovely princess what is your type? I use to think you were into Natsu or maybe it's Gray?" Loke teased his master who just rolled her eyes.

"First my dear little kitten I doubt Natsu even knows what sex is and Gray that's just weird, he's like my brother. They are both too immature anyway I don't have time to teach little boys to be men. Plus they are way too scrawny they should really work out more." Lucy yawned stretching out her arms; a dark aura was coming from Gray and a confused look on Natsu's face. I couldn't believe the sweet and innocent Lucy was even talking like this, it seems there's more to her then we know about.

"Well I am no boy I am a knight in shinning amour ready to save his beloved princess! I know very well what sex is, see we are perfect for each other!" Loke teased Lucy farther who just laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry kitten but it would never work out for us seeing as you're a playboy and I don't want a knight in shinning amour I want a real man." Lucy let out a dreamy sigh clasping her hands together, before Loke could say anything Wendy came out of the bathroom.

"Lucy-san, are you sure we can do this? I mean it's just us two and I'm no good-"

"Wendy listen to me do not start doubting yourself we may not be as strong as others in the guild but we're mages of Fairy Tail. We are more then capable of handing this until backup arrives. Do not let your fear consume you, do not close your eyes to hide from the darkness, the moment you allow all those fears to take over and control you is the moment you accepted defeat. I believe I've told you this already. Wendy have faith in me and my spirits I won't let anyone or thing harm you. I didn't spend the last three months training my ass off with Gajeel for nothing. Now come on Wendy let's go talk to this spirit." Lucy held out her hand to Wendy who gladly took it right before leaving she turned back to Loke.

"Loke I want you to stay with Laxus and his team so I have a way of contacting them about the situation here." The lion spirit opened his mouth to protest but was quickly cut off. "This is the only way I'll be able to communicate with them, you're my only spirit who can stay out on there own magic without getting seriously injured. Have faith in me Loke."

"I always do Lucy," Loke pulled the blonde in for a hug and kissed her forehead before releasing her making a certain sky dragon blush. "After all I am your knight and will come back to my princess!" He raised his arms out beside him and golden letters shimmered to life reading, 'I LOVE LUCY!'

"Far-well my kitten in shinning amour!" The blonde winked laughing as she shut the door behind her. The guild was quiet for awhile until Gajeel started to laugh.

"Who was that? That was not our Lucy! Our Lucy is sweet and innocent and doesn't know anything about the opposite sex! GAJEEL WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUCY?!" Erza roared dropping her strawberry cake to the ground.

"I ain't done shit you just don't know bunny girl like you think." Gajeel stopped laughing becoming serious.

"What the hell does that mean? Shit we're her team yet she wants you, Laxus, and his worshipers instead! Since when were you two so fucking close?" Grey seethed with anger, my team were about to jump into the fight when I waved them off and continued to watch the exchange.

"Really her team last time I check ain't one of you really talked to her since chickie over there came back. Shit she hasn't gone on a job with your fucking team since Edolas." Team Natsu grew quiet not knowing how to reply, "Bunny girl can handle her own, she doesn't need salamander or frosty to catch her when she falls." Gajeel got up from his place at the bar and walked towards me.

Loke's key formed in my hand and I turned to my team to see and motion them to follow along with the iron dragon; the guild remained silent as we walked out the doors. We've got a long night ahead of us whether we make the train or start walking, we're leaving tonight.

XXX

* * *

**Well here is the update what do you guys think? This one was a bit long but I wanted to get through the guild without stopping. I hope it doesn't feel rushed! Well Laxus and his team will be joining Lucy soon! Next chapter we meet our celestial spirit and maybe hear about Laxus and his team. Please review!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	4. Chapter 4 - Gladius

**Standard disclaimer applied ~ Please enjoy**

* * *

**Gladius**

_~Lucy's point of view~_

"Open gate of the crow – Corvus!" I call as black shadows take the form of the crow spirit.

"Evening Lucy-sama how may I assist you tonight?" Corvus asked his silky voice filling the quiet inn. I heard Wendy gasp looking at Corvus and chuckle seeing the faint pink dust her cheeks.

Corvus the crow was an extremely handsome spirit that seemed to capture your attention. He had messy brown hair that covered the left side of his face, the most amazing purple eyes with hues of red and shinned in the dark. He was very tall and had a slim figure; he wore a black coat with grey feathers attached to the shoulders, wearing white glove and dark grey pants with black combat boots. He constantly had crows hovering around him silently waiting his command. Corvus was a very silent one shrouded in mystery; he always had an open schedule for me day or night. Corvus happened to be one of my most loyal spirits I had come to contract with; his presence always calmed me. He never pushed for information and has lent me a shoulder to cry on many times. He always seemed to understand my feelings and had a way of comforting me without even speaking.

"Hey Corvus do you mind helping me and Wendy tonight? We are supposed to be searching for a celestial spirit that's attacking this town but, a dark guild is stationed in the mountains. They have a sensory type mage and I think they may be looking for the key too. Could you help by concealing us and our magic please?" I smile at up at Corvus who nods his reply and begins to cast the spell as we walk out of the inn.

I walk out onto the street with Wendy beside me and Corvus following behind thinking about Team Natsu. I really hope they would understand my decision but part of me knew they wouldn't. I already knew when this was all over and we returned they would interrogate me. I sigh putting my arms around me trying to comfort myself. I hope Gajeel was back from that monster request it would be nice to just have him here. Even though he pisses me off most of the time I've grown close to him during these last few months.

He was the only one other then master that knew about me training. I still remember the look on his face when I walked into the guild's gym for the first time looking like a lost puppy. Gajeel gradually showed me how to use all the equipment in the gym and helped me come up with a workout routine. After awhile it just became a natural to meet up and work out with Gajeel every morning. He'd spare with me several times during the week to help me improve. I was really surprised that I actually enjoyed training together with him. After the first few weeks of training we decided to take a job together. I had been worried I wouldn't be able to keep up with Gajeel but I ended up doing that and actually helping out. Working with Gajeel on jobs was a nice change from Team Natsu. We would actually discuss the mission and come up with a number of strategies before blindly attacking. We've been working well together and I knew it would benefit mostly me to have someone familiar with my fighting style.

I cleared my mind of all thoughts but the mission, I needed to focus. Wendy and I walk through the small town, most of the towns people have gone in for the night. We passed many wood cabin homes every now and then a few people would be peeking out of the candlelit windows. I glance at Wendy to see how she is holding us, I think I may have too stern with her earlier. I know she is frightened because if we're not vigilant while out we could easily be knocking on death's door. Savage Glory has only been together a year but they made a name for themselves fast. Taking out S-Class mages and even killing a wizard saint to prove there power. The council has tried many times to capture members of the guild but never succeeded. They never stayed in one place too long and would practically erase all traces of them to avoid being tracked.

I wondered about the celestial spirit we would be meeting and noticed we were reaching the end of the town. I paused for a minute and took in the surroundings listening for anything out of the ordinary. Wendy watched me while I studied the mountain base ready for anything should we be attacked. I felt the magic pressure coming strong from the forest on the outer left side of town. I focus on the source of the magic and begin to walk in that direction with Wendy on my left and Corvus on my right.

We enter the forest and I follow the flow of magic for the next ten minutes until we come to a very small clearing. There were no trees in the small space and you could see the night sky. We stepped into the opening of the clearing and I pause when I see a man wearing a black kimono and white scarf. He slowly turned towards me and I took in his appearance some more. He had mid back length purple hair that was tied in a ponytail that hung over his right shoulder. His eyes were a deep sea blue that stood out in the dark night. He held a sheathed sword with bandages tied around the sheath and handle keeping the sheath on. I stared at the man for what seemed like eternity it wasn't until I noticed him standing right in front of me that I came back to reality. He stood inches away from me gazing into my eyes like he was searching for some something. The man lifted his hand picking up a few strands of my hair, bringing the golden locks to his lips.

"Lucy Heartfilia, celestial mage who is loved by the spirits of my world and has the blessing of our king, I've been waiting for you." He spoke in a deep voice and I felt my cheeks heat up as he continued to pepper kisses on my hair. "You my lady I wish to protect, please make a contract with me." The spirit sounded desperate letting my hair fall from his hand and meeting my eyes once again.

"Who are you? Why do you want to protect me so badly?" I quietly ask feeling the wind pick up around us making the falling snow dance around us.

"You are in danger something evil seeks you out my lady, and knows of the power the spirit king has granted you. Throughout my existence I have waited for something worth wild to protect. I first heard of you when you saved Leo the lion from fading away into nothingness. Our own king broke an important law and allowed him back into the spirit world, when questioned for his actions be simple said, 'A human has given me faith in humanity once again. Lucy Heartfilia will change the way spirits a viewed by the world, she will do amazing things. I look forward to watching her grow into a powerful celestial mage.' I've been curious about you since, I talked to many of the spirits you're contracted with and all praise you, even the water demon in her own way that is. You are the first to love us so much. You've forced closed gates to keep your spirits from feeling the pain of dying, even though you know we won't die. You are worthy of protecting Lucy Heartfilia and if you'll allow me I wish to protect you." He paused for a minute and smiled, "To answer you're first question I am Gladius the swordsmen."

"What evil are you talking about Gladius? Does it have to do with the dark guild that's near by?" I hear Wendy ask the swordsmen, he only gives her a brief nod then looks up at the night sky.

"They somehow know about the lost magic of the celestial world. At first no one paid much attention to there efforts, the king believed they would find nothing but he was wrong. They seemed to learn about the magic from a fallen celestial spirit who wishes revenge against the king for forcing them out of the spirit world. Everyone believed the spirit to be dead seeing as its been eighteen years and spirits can't survive long in this world. Then they managed to learn about you and how the spirit king broke the rules for you to save Leo. I believe this dark guild has been watching you for sometime or there is a traitor among you. They will be coming for you my lady, maybe not now since you haven't master the lost magic yet but it's only a matter of time. Please let me protect you from this." The spirit pleaded with me, I was shocked I don't understand how anyone could have known about me learning the lost magic. Only Gajeel and master knew and after master had seen me practicing Corvus started to conceal my magic from then on out.

"Gladius the swordsmen are you one of the legendary warrior keys?" Corvus spoke in a hushed manner.

"What are warrior keys?" Wendy asked as I looked Corvus who was staring daggers at Gladius causing the crows around him to flap there wings loudly and squawk.

"Warrior keys are very rare keys that many don't know about. Throughout history only two celestial mages ever contracted with warrior keys. One mage contracted with Orion the hunter and the other with Andromeda the chained princess." Corvus told me never breaking his sight from Gladius.

"Gladius I've no doubt of your loyalty you pledge to Lucy-sama but why have you been injuring innocent townspeople over the matter?" I almost forgot about the mayor saying he began to attacking everyone who came near him.

"It was not on my accord that I attacked the people but still I apologize for the trouble I've caused. It seems someone has some sort of control magic around here and has been sending me into the village to attack the people. I somehow manage to keep my sword sheathed and gained control of my body once again. That is the reason I would shout for a celestial mage in hopes of helping gain control of myself again. I've fought off the magic and haven't had anymore problems as of three nights ago. I know the villagers are frightened of me but I will make amends with the villagers anyway I can." He looked down dejected by his actions he committed.

"I'm sure they'll understand Gladius-san once you explain it to them." Wendy tried to cheer the man up but he only nodded his head.

"So Gladius how do I make a contract with you? I don't have your key." He quickly looked up at me with a small smile gracing his face.

"My key will appear on your key ring once we've made our contract." Okay now I'm confused how does that work? As if reading my mind he continued to speak. "Warrior keys are different we get to chose our master which is why us warrior keys aren't known of. The contract works the same on all other aspects though."

"Okay well as you know I'm Lucy and if you know my spirits then you understand that we work together as a family. So when are you available for summoning and what powers to you have?" I ask curious about the magic this guy has since he is a warrior spirit.

"I am available anytime you need me and I can use several different kinds such as sword magic, requip, and gravity magic. The sword you see in my hand is named Kenyosu. This sword is the most precious thing I own and can cut through anything. With Kenyosu by my side I vow to protect you, Lucy Heartfilia, with every fiber of my being or die trying. This I swear on our contract." Gladius took my hand and gently kiss the top of it, "With this our contract is finished, you and you companion should return home it's getting late. Allow me to accompany you three as an extra precaution."

"Okay then, come on Wendy lets return back to the inn. Tomorrow you have to help heal the townspeople and we'll tell the mayor about Gladius. We also have to update master speaking of which I wonder if Laxus, his team, and Gajeel have left yet." I wondered to myself as we walked through the forest to return to town.

_~Laxus' point of view~_

"Damn it woman this is you fault if you'd just packed faster we would've caught the train instead of walking all damn night to the next town." Bickslow complained causing Ever to huff and hit him with her fan.

"Like it's my fault! We didn't have much time to prepare for this and only twenty minutes to catch the last train out."

"Both of ya shut up and quit complaining it is what it is ain't no changing it." Gajeel growled at the two with his exceed nodding his head in approval.

The group became quiet giving me a moment of piece. Those two have been going at it since we left the damn guild. If Ever didn't take her time packing we wouldn't have missed the last train out for the night. We're now going to be behind by half a day because of the stupid women and her clothes. I just hope blondie and the kid will be alright until then. I sighed and pulled off my sound pod when I heard Bickslow begin to taunt Gajeel. _'Shit this is going to be one long night.' _I thought to myself and readied myself for the fight about to happen.

"So Gajeel, you and cosplayer been hanging out lately?" Bickslow snickered while his babies chanted 'hanging out' a few times.

"Yeah what's your fuckin point?" The iron slayer growled again while Bickslow continued to laugh.

"Well I was just wondering what kind of guys the little cosplayer's into. I honestly thought she was just a sweet innocent little virgin but I'm not so sure about that now." Bickslow eyed the iron slayer trying to pry any info about the blonde.

"It's none of your damn business and why you wanna know bunny girl wouldn't give you the chance of day. Don't you dare insult her, she ain't no cheap ass slut and I won't let you talk about her that way." Gajeel snarled at Bickslow as the tension in the air became heavy, just as Bickslow was about to push his luck with the guy I interrupted.

"Shut up Bicks blondie is one of the few people who isn't scared to talk to us don't go around abusing the kindness she's shown us." Bickslow shut his mouth muttering a sorry for offending the blonde.

"Not to add to the matter but I gotta say I was shocked with the way she behaved when she didn't know she was being recorded." Ever said while fanning herself.

"I agree with Evergreen I always thought of Lucy-san as a sweet girl not that she isn't but it seems there is more to her then even her team knows. I have to say she is quite the intelligent one; she has constructed a team based off of experience and teamwork over bringing in her own. I look forward to seeing her in battle for myself especially since she's been training with Gajeel." Freed said as we came to the outskirts of Magnolia forest and headed towards Onibus.

"Bunny girl can kick some ass that's for sure and she's always coming up with new strategies at the last minute to get out us out of some shitty situations. She and Wendy will be fine." Gajeel's voice was serious as he commended the celestial mage.

"I guess we'll get to see blondie in action soon enough." I smirk to myself thinking about the bombshell.

She captured my attention during the recording, I never thought she'd have a side like that to her and I really wanted to see more of the side. Like Bickslow I couldn't help but wonder what kind of guys she was into. During the recording she said Natsu and Gray were too immature and scrawny. So someone that's responsible and well built maybe? She also said she didn't have time to teach boys to be men. That line came as a shocker to probably the whole guild; changing the way we all looked at the blonde. Gajeel didn't deny her not being a virgin and the way she spoke made it seem like she knew want she wanted. This chick is a mystery to me and I want to unravel it and find out every little secret she holds. I was consumed in my thoughts when a golden light burst in front of us from Loke's key.

"Well I see you didn't make the train what a pity to be walking this late. I can only guess whose fault this is." Loke smirked, his eyes landing on Evergreen who huffed and continued to fan herself.

"Got some news for us kitty? Gihi." Gajeel snickered to himself.

"Honestly what does Lucy see in you to make her think you're good company to keep? I'll never understand." Loke shook his head turning from Gajeel to me.

"My princess just wanted me to tell you guys to be careful and it would be best to have Freed write some concealment runes on each of you." Loke reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out five wrist bands and gave them to Freed. "Here these are from the spirit world and will allow you to write your runes freely and hold out the magic longer without it causing you any strain."

"That's very consecrate of you to give us something from your world considering we couldn't made due with something of our own. Thank you." Freed began to write runes into each of the wrist bands.

"You should thank Lucy not me. Personally I don't like any of you but since it was princess who asked me to give these to you, I did. I don't see why she would trust you five seeing as all of you have brought her pain. I guess that's just part of Lucy's personal magic. She has an air about her that just draws people to her and makes you want to stand in her presence. Well I got to get back I feel Lucy calling me so she must have some information on the key. I'll drop in on you guys later and keep you up to date on what's happening." Loke disappeared leaving little flakes of gold where he once stood.

"It's amazing isn't it? Even though she's in more danger she's thinking of our safety when she could be attacked any second now." Freed said handing each of us a wrist band to put on.

"That's just bunny girl, she cares for others more then herself. Her little lion she nearly died to save." My team looked over at Gajeel with shock evident on there faces, in truth I was also shocked but did a better job of hiding it. Sure we knew she saved Loke but nearly died in the process?!

"How did you nearly die?" Evergreen asked her voice coming out a whisper much different from her normal stuck up self.

"I guess you can ask her yourself I never got the answer seeing as her kitty cat came out to play at the mention of his name." Gajeel grumbled as we continued our walk to Onibus.

We walked the rest of the way in silence reaching Onibus right as the sun was starting to rise. My team was beat and tired from a night of walking as soon as we got our tickets and found a booth to sit in they fell into sleep. Gajeel sat in the booth on the other side saying something about being too crowded. I could hear him puking his guts up, causing my own stomach to do a few flips. My motion sickness wasn't as bad as the first generation slayers thank Mavis. I placed my sound pods on my ears and cranked the music up to drown out all the noises of the train. My thoughts went back to the blonde spirit mage again before I too drifted off to sleep.

XXX

* * *

**Chapter four yay! So we got to meet the spirit that's been raising hell for the little town of Freesia and checked in on Laxus. I'll include Gajeel's point of view next time! The next chapter will focus on Wendy mostly and how see is holding us. Please leave me a review!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Dragon's Resolve

****VOTE FOR YOU PAIRING NOW! POLL IS ON MY PROFILE AND WILL ONLY BE UP FOR A FEW DAYS!****

**A big thanks to all of my reviewers I love you guys! :)**

**Standard disclaimer applied ~ Please enjoy**

* * *

**A Dragon's Resolve**

_~Wendy's point of view~_

We arrived back at the inn really late, as we entered our shared room Lucy dismissed Corvus back to the spirit world. Only Gladius remained in the room with us, when we first stumbled upon the spirit I was taken back by his actions towards Lucy. He really seemed to care about her and wanted to protect her know matter the cost. All of Lucy's spirits were so devoted to her it really was amazing. She gave them all strength and courage to fight and never give up. I really admired the way she could give confidence to people with just her presence alone. I knew she had been feeling the weight of this mission and somehow she managed to keep herself together not once letting her fear over take her. I felt ashamed for not believing in her earlier and knew I needed to find my resolve and help this town and Lucy any way I could. When I finally came out of my deep thoughts I notice Lucy sitting on the bed with her elbow on her knees and her head resting in her hands and Gladius gone.

"Lucy-san is something bothering you?" I managed to finally ask her after sometime, she quickly looked over at me and smiled.

"Yeah I was just talking with Loke asking how the others were holding up." She stretched out her arms and walked to the little kitchen area and pulled out a tea pot to boil water. "Wendy would you like some tea? I was thinking of making some lavender tea to help us relax before bed."

"Thank you Lucy-san, I don't think I've ever had lavender tea most people drink chamomile for relaxing, do you not like chamomile tea?" I ask curious taking a seat on the couch.

"I like the taste of lavender over chamomile plus I think the lavender tea works better." Lucy pulled out two mugs and poured the herbal tea in, she walked over to the couch and handed me my cup and joined me. I took a deep breath enjoying the calming smell of the lavender before taking small sips.

"Lucy-san this is amazing! I think I understand why you prefer it over chamomile now!" Lucy giggled at my reaction sipping her tea careful not to burn herself.

"So tomorrow I thought we would go to the mayor's house first inform him about Gladius and how we have a team coming up here to help us with Savage Glory. Then we would go around town and you could heal any of the injured. It's going to be at least three days until the others arrived so until then would you like to train with me Wendy?" I didn't know how to answer her I always wanted to improve my abilities I just didn't know who to ask.

"Sure Lucy-san though I'm not sure how well I'll do in training." I knew Lucy and Gajeel were training together for awhile from what she had said. I wasn't any where near Gajeel's level. "I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with you though I've never really tried training before." I felt ashamed for agreeing and not thinking about how I could just be slowing her down. I heard Lucy laugh and hesitantly looked up at her.

"Wendy you'll never improve if you don't try, it's not about if you can keep up with me. Do you really think I could stand against Gajeel the first time we spared together? He beat the crap out of me but I learned from it and it made me stronger. You just need to believe in yourself Wendy plus I'll be here to help you along the way!" Lucy took both our mugs back to the kitchen and washed them out placing them back in the cabinet.

I stayed seated on the couch silently watching my companion clean up the kitchen. I didn't understand how I could be so weak after all I'm a dragon slayer too. I had so many insecurities that seemed to eat away at me. I couldn't help but think one day everyone would just leave me again. Grandine left me without saying so much as goodbye, and then Jellal found me giving me hope again only to leave me at Cait Shelter. I thought I finally found a place to call home only to have that ripped away from me. Everything at Cait Shelter was just an illusion that faded away before my very eyes. I just didn't understand why everyone always seemed to leave me.

"Sorry Lucy-san it's just that after everyone leaving me I feel really unsure of myself. I couldn't stop any of them from walking out of my life and not being able to do something about just makes me feel so weak." New tears begin to well up in my eyes, I try to hold them in and be strong. Suddenly I felt Lucy's arms wrap around me comforting me and I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"We all have things that make us feel insecure from time to time but you have to find the courage to rise above it. You are so much stronger then you think. You saved Erza's life when she was poisoned by Cobra, helped us defeat the Oracion Seis and stop Nirvana. When we went to Edolas you helped us save our entire guild from being converted into magic, you're always healing and saving the lives of people even though it drains you dry." Lucy pulled away putting her hands on my shoulder causing me to look up at her face. "You're not weak Wendy Marvell you just can't seem to accept how strong you are." She gave me one of her famous Lucy smiles that brightened any person's day.

Lucy truly has to be the most amazing person in the world; she didn't even realize how hearing those words really lifted me out of the dark hole I buried myself in. I knew it would take sometime for me to completely move on from this but with Lucy and Fairy Tail beside me I knew I could. Tomorrow I would do my best healing the townspeople and start my training so I could be the person I want. I too want to stand tall and confident in myself. I didn't want to let my fears consume me anymore, after tonight I'll no longer sulk about my past. I would strengthen my magic and improve my combat fighting and make my mother Grandine proud.

"Thank you very much Lucy-san!" I smiled excited and motivated to become stronger for myself.

"Your welcome Wendy and just call me Lucy." My smile falls for a moment and I gaze at her.

"Are you sure Lucy-san?" I question feeling I shouldn't just call he by her name.

"It's fine Wendy, after all you're like a little sister to me!" My eyes widened I didn't really know how to respond. I threw my arms around her neck without thinking and started to cry again.

"I'm so happy thank you Lucy!" She laughs again at my reaction and I laugh with her enjoying this moment of pure bliss.

"So Lucy what kind of training are we going to be doing?" I ask curious when I thought of Lucy and Gajeel training together I couldn't help but picture heavy weights and brutal fights. Probably kicking boulders and punching trees that kind of intense stuff seemed like Gajeel and Lily for sure.

"I'm going to teach you a new way of using your wind magic to enhance your combat blows intensity and your healing magic as a weapon. But first you'll need to meditate and learn the basic in hand to hand combat." I was a little lost I didn't see how see could teach me this magic in just a few days or how she could begin to show it to me. Healing magic isn't something you learn be reading or be told how to use it, its hands on training and really difficult.

"Umm Lucy not that I don't think you can't help me or anything but how to you plan to teach me this when we have different magic?" I hope I didn't sound rude after she offered to help me and even called me her sister.

"Well you know how Gladius said that dark guild is after the lost magic I possess?" She paused for a minute as I recall the conversation between him and her and nod my head for her to continue. "Well the spirit king has allowed me to learn the magic of the planets. Each planet has its own source of magic. There are eight planets and I've already learned three of the planets magic I haven't mastered them yet since it will probably take close to a year to fully control it. The three I've learned are: Mercury – wind magic, Uranus – healing magic, and Neptune – water magic. So you see I can help each other learn new things and work together." I didn't know there was such magic; I think I understand why this guild wants it. The possibilities are endless of was Lucy can do once she masters all eight planets.

"That's incredible Lucy I can't wait to start training with you! Oh have you said you spoke with Loke earlier so did he have any news?" I suddenly remembered, I really hope the others were okay and don't run into any problems.

"They missed the train but started walking to the next town other so there behind my at least half a day. I also had him give Freed some wrist bands from the spirit world for him to write concealment runes on. I'm hoping we can take Savage Glory by surprise with the extra team here. If we're lucky they'll underestimate us which will give us the advantage with Laxus, the Thunder God Tribe, and Gajeel. I told Loke about the key and asked if he would inform master and Laxus on the matter. After we talk with the mayor and heal the wounded I'll send another recording to master with everything we've learned. Now come on let's go to bed we got a really long day ahead of us!"

We crawled into the bed and said our goodnights, I fell asleep smiling with hope of a bright tomorrow and new beginning.

_~Gajeel's point of view~_

We were on the train for about two hours with another hour or two to go. I felt so fuckin sick I swear bunny girl just had to choose to get into trouble so far off in the shitty mountains. My stomach started to flip again as I tried not to vomit, out of the weaknesses to have it had to be motion sickness. Lily sat across from me smirking like a damn idiot; we always found it funny that something like traveling made me come undone. I cursed under breath trying to get a hold on myself. Out of nowhere bunny girls lion showed up sitting next to Lily snickering at me.

"Wow this is just pathetic, Lucy felt sorry for you and asked me to bring you a little pick me up." He tossed a small medicine container with pills in it; I quickly pop a few in my mouth and start to feel my stomach ease up. '_Saved my bunny girl once again,_' I thought to myself sitting up from the seat.

"Why are you still here?" I grunt out if he was here to give me the pills and that's all then he should've left already. Before lion man could answer the door to the private train booth open to reveal Laxus and Freed.

"Well why don't you two take a seat this makes my job easier if I only have to explain this once." Laxus and Freed shuffled into the booth and sat down waiting for Loke to continue. "Lucy found the key last night and ended up making a contract with the spirit, it seems someone was controlling him when he attacked the town. The spirit also happens to be one of the rare warrior keys. His name is Gladius and he is the swordsmen he had some information on the guild as well. It seems they want Lucy's new magic." He paused for a second and glance at me, "You know of the magic Gajeel, understand the spirit king has never allowed a human to learn this magic. It has always been reserved for the celestial priestess. I don't think they'll do anything to her at the moment seeing as she's only learned three of the eight. Still you need to hurry; she plans to help Wendy train until you arrive."

"What kind of magic does blondie have that's so special?" Laxus eyed Loke trying to get answers out of the lion spirit.

"It's not my place to say you'll have to ask princess when you see her." Freed tried to get the information for Laxus but got nowhere Loke wouldn't spill anything. The damn cat would never do anything to go against his so called princess.

"Has bunny girl come up with a plan yet?" I ask usually when we go on missions she would've came up with a shit ton of ideas.

"Well Savage Glory knows they're there but haven't made a move yet, she's hoping that the dark guild will underestimate the two of them. The reason she wanted Freed to write the runes were so the sensory mage wouldn't notice you so we could have a slight advantage. She still wants to send Corvus to investigate them but doesn't want to risk the chance of him being caught and them attacking the town. Princess wanted to know what you thought on the matter, don't see why she wants your input though." Loke grumbled adjusting his glasses.

"If bunny girl is second guessing herself then she shouldn't send the crow guy out. All the missions we've been on she's never had second thoughts about her plans. It's not like bunny girl." I say to the lion spirit seriously, she's always confident in her plans this isn't normal.

"Has she caught sight of any of the mages or found out anything thing?" Laxus inquired.

"Other then the sensory mage and animal controller and possibly the one who can control humans and/or spirits no. She's having Crux researching the fallen spirit that's helping the guild but he hasn't found anything yet." Loke looked down at his watch, "I've got to get going it's time to visit Makarov and update him with the small bit of information." Loke disappeared leaving Laxus, Freed, Lily, and me in the train booth.

"Gajeel you know Lucy will be fine, she is a smart girl and wouldn't do anything to put Wendy endanger." Lily spoke breaking me out of my thoughts attempting to reassure me.

"I know that I don't get why this sorry fuckin guild wants her magic or how they even found out about it. She's been having the weird crow guy conceal her when she practices it. No one knew about her training except me and the geezer. Something ain't right about this. How she took this damn job and just so happened to find a dark guild not even the council could find. To top it off the stupid fuckers are looking for her, how do we know this damn town ain't working with Savage Glory?" Laxus' eyes widened and Freed opened his mouth only to close it again looking like a fish, finally finding something to say Freed starts to talk.

"Lucy-san could be in serious danger and we can't do nothing about getting there faster but Laxus-sama you can use your lightning to teleport there. We can meet you there in a few days and Lucy-san and Wendy would be safe with Laxus. I don't see any other way, if this guild is after her and if the town is working with them we need to get to her as soon as possible." I didn't like the idea of bunny girl being alone with wanna be slayer but we didn't have a choice at the moment.

"I guess we ain't got another choice, bunny girl is endanger and so is Wendy." I huff looking at Laxus, "Why you still here sparky you gotta go help bunny girl."

"Someone sounds jealous you upset I'll be getting some time in with blondie without you there?" He smirked looking down at me as he stood up, stupid wanna be dragon slayer I wanted to knock his smirk off his face and teeth down his throat. Before I had the chance to shoot an insult at him the window opened and he bolted out of the train.

Freed left my booth to tell the other two thunder idiots what happened. I knew I should've just gone with her on this damn job but I didn't. Now I had to put my faith in Laxus and hope she'll be fine until I get there. Bunny girl has gotten stronger shit she's even beaten me a few times when we spared. But I knew bunny girl, she always try to play it tough and hide behind her smile she wouldn't let anyone see her broken. I still remember the day I found her in her apartment after missing a few days of training and not showing up at the guild.

_~Flashback two months ago~_

It's been two days since bunny girl left after using most of her magic to call upon the magic of Neptune. She'd been looking paler then usual this past week but said she was fine every time I brought it up. I didn't get why she would be slacking off if she was fine after all the hardcore training she pushed herself through. I finished up my next set of weights and decided to call it a day. After showering and going into the guild I still didn't see the blonde. She hasn't even come to the guild what the fuck is she doing. I was pissed as I stormed out of the guild towards bunny girl's apartment.

I knocked on the door several times not getting a response; I twisted the door knob and opened the door. She had a bad habit of leaving her door unlocked since her team use to break in all the time. I walked around her apartment searching for her; I knew she was here since her scent was everywhere. I make my way to her bedroom and freaked out when I seen her lying on the floor. I ran over to her to see if she was okay only find her breathing heavy and panting.

"Bunny girl what's wrong?" I ask watching as she looks us to me and tries to smile.

"I tried.. get door.. fell.. Gajeel.. help." She was shaking like crazy I didn't really know what to do but I needed to get her to Wendy to see what was wrong.

I removed the blankets that were cocooned around her body and picked her up causing her to groan at the sudden movement. She was burning up yet shivering; shit do I give her a blanket or let her be. I decided I would just cover her up so I grab the blanket off her couch and wrapped it around her small frame. I left her house and tried to make my way to the guild as fast as I could. I went through the back entrance so no one would flip the hell out. I asked the demon woman to get Wendy and walked into the infirmary placing her down on a near by bed. Wendy arrived minutes after and started to examine bunny girl.

"Her magic is so low, did she go on a mission and deplete a lot of magic? The fever she has is making it hard for her to restore her magic." Wendy told me as she finished evaluating the blonde.

Stupid bunny girl working herself too hard then not taking care of her body properly and now I'm stuck with watching over her. I sigh and grab a chair pulling it up next to he bed and wait for he to wake up while Wendy started to prepare some medicine for her. Wendy left the medicine on the bedside table and told me to call her when she wakes up. I only nodded my head as she left the infirmary leaving me with bunny girl. After a few hours she finally started to wake up, she glanced around the room before she turned her gaze towards.

"What the hell bunny girl why didn't you tell me you were using too much magic?" I asked my voice harsher then I intended it to be.

"Sorry Gajeel I didn't want to be a bother to you seeing as you're already doing so much for me but thanks for helping me." She smiled one of those stupid bunny girl smiles everyone loved.

"Damn it bunny girl don't do this shit again you actually had me worried for a moment." She started to giggle which turned into a fit of coughs. Wendy came back in and told her she needed to take it easy and rest making the her pout and protest.

"Stupid bunny girl." I grumble to myself as I left the infirmary.

_~End of flashback~_

Once again I couldn't help but think about how stupid bunny girl was for making me worry. Laxus better not upset her if he does I'll definitely knock a few teeth down his fucking throat.

XXX

**Sorry if I didn't live up to Gajeel's character writing him is more difficult then I thought it would be! Well I'm going to place a poll for the pairing and I'm also going to be taking in consideration of all the reviews! Please leave me a review!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	6. Chapter 6 - Laxus

****LAXUS WON THE VOTE AND WAS OUR FAVORED IN THE COMMENTS! SO LALU IT WILL BE AND GAJEEL AND LUCY WILL HAVE A SIBLING LIKE RELATIONSHIP AND GAJEEL WILL BE WITH LEVY****

**Standard disclaimer applied ~ Please enjoy**

* * *

**Laxus**

_~Lucy's point of view~_

Morning came too quickly as the sun shinned through the window waking me up. I groaned not wanting to start the day just yet; I pulled the blankets over my head trying to shield myself from the sun's rays. However the damage was done and there was no hope of returning back to my peaceful slumber. I look over at Wendy to see her still sleeping she had a lot she would have to do today so I decided I'd let her sleep for awhile. Wendy was struggling with her past and feared everyone would either leave or disappear from her again. She let it haunt her and tear her down for so long; last night she made the first step in moving forward from that past. Wendy was still adjusting to her new life at Fairy Tail and I knew she was having a hard time letting people in. I wanted to help her gain confidence in herself so when we returned home she could stand tall and move forward being happy.

In the meantime I got out of bed and stretched my sleepy limbs. Walking to the bathroom I slashed a bit of cool water on my face to help wake me up. I walked into the kitchen looking through the room service menu and decided I'd ordered some breakfast for us. I walked down to the front desk and placed the order and returned to the room. When I got back Wendy was already awake.

"Good morning Lucy! I was wondering where you went off to." Wendy stretched out her arms and yawning. I sat on the couch and motioned for her to join me.

"Good morning Wendy and I went to order us some breakfast. I think we should probably go buy some food supplies so we don't spend all our jewel on room service though." Wendy nodded her head in agreement as she sat next to me.

"So what is the plan for today Lucy? I know you said we'd talk to the mayor and help the townspeople and then train." Wendy asked leaning into the couch trying to get comfortable.

"Well we need to do need to speak with the mayor about Gladius so that will be what we do first. I wanted to know more about this area and see if he could provide me a map of the mountain. I want us to know our surroundings so we are ready if anything should happen. You'll help heal the people who were injured from Gladius attacking and I believe the mayor said some were hurt from Savage Glory members who passed through. After we finish all that I want to have Loke check in with the other team so we know there location. I spoke him briefly this morning and asked him to take Gajeel some stomach pills for his motion sickness. He said they still had about another two hours to go by train. Once we know there location I want to update master on the situation here by then it'll probably be lunch. So we'll go stock up on supplies, come back here and eat something and then we'll start training." I finished speaking and looked over at Wendy, "That sound okay to you?" I ask making sure she was okay with the plan.

"Of course Lucy, why wouldn't I be?" She looked at me confused and I laughed.

"I don't want you to think I'm making all the decisions we are on this job together so please feel free to suggest something or let me know if you're uncomfortable with something." A knock came from the door and I got up to get it. "Now come on lets eat!" Wendy got up and ran to the table, I handed her some food and we ate while talking every now and then. Once we finished I headed for the bathroom to shower.

I turned on the water as hot as I could stand it and stripped away my clothes. I stepped into the shower and let out a sigh as the hot water ran down my body relaxing my muscles. Even though we haven't had to do anything to crazy there was a lot of stress riding on our shoulders with the dark guild. I still didn't understand how they knew I was learning the planetary magic. Crux still hasn't found anything on this fallen spirit either, none of it made any sense. I lathered up my favorite vanilla and almond shampoo and worked it through my hair enjoying the smell as it filled the room. Rinsing my hair and repeating this process with the matching conditioner. Once finished I move on to my cherry blossom body wash. The three scents worked well together and really just smelt great. Once I finish I turn off the water and grab a towel to wrap around my body, I sighed noticing a good portion of my right thigh exposed. I grabbed another towel and begin to pat dry my hair and walk out of the bathroom into the rest of our room.

Two things happened next, one I immediately regretted not grabbing a change of clothes before entering the bathroom. Two, I came face to face with a smirking Laxus. I tear my gaze from him and glance at Wendy to see her face beat red. I sigh shaking my head trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

"Wendy go get cleaned up while I talk with Laxus." I tell her as she looks between me and the older mage.

"O-okay Lucy," She gathers her things and heads into the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind her. I wait until I hear the running of water before turning back to Laxus.

"Well blondie you gonna change?" The lightning mage smirked as his eyes wondered over my body; I felt a shiver run down my spine and my face heat up. Feeling bold I send him a smirk right back taking a seat of the bed.

"Why would I do that you seem to be enjoying the view." I teased him causing his eyes to widen just the slightest. I knew teasing a man like Laxus would probably come back to haunt me but I had to admit the way he ogled my body so openly made me feel sexy.

"Who would've thought the sweet and innocent Lucy would say such things." His smirk grew as he started to step towards me. I felt my heart beat increase with every single step he took. It wasn't until he was right in front of me before I finally replied.

"How would you know if I'm sweet or not Laxus~" I let his name roll off my tongue slowly drawing out the 's' sound in a provocative way.

I gazed up at the man towering over me; he slowing bent his body towards mine. As his face drawled closer to mine I couldn't help but look at his lightning shaped scar. It really seemed to add to his own appeal. This man looked like a god with his large body rippling with muscles, his deep stormy blue eyes that reminded me of a beautiful rainstorm. I stole a glance at his lips before looking back at his stunning eyes. I bit my bottom lip as he put his hands on the bed caging me in place.

"I guess I'll just have to find out for myself blondie." Laxus' nose grazed mine and I could feel his breath on my mouth. I nearly moaned at the thought of him kissing me and my body pressed against his. Just as our lips were about to touch I shove Laxus away hearing the bathroom door unlock to reveal Wendy bouncing out clearly feeling better.

"So Laxus-san where is the rest of your team and Gajeel-san?" Wendy asked smiling, clearly not noticing the tension in the room.

"I'm gonna go change." I grumble disappointment relevant in my voice, I grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom hearing Laxus chuckle as I slammed the door behind me.

I slid down the door of the bathroom trying to wrap my mind around what almost happened. I, Lucy Heartfilia almost kissed Laxus Dreyar. I felt my face heat up thinking everything over again. I had a feeling that if Wendy wasn't with me on this job I wouldn't have been leaving the inn anytime soon. I sigh and start digging through my bag; I pull out a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple long sleeved shirt that had a low scoop in the front showing off a nice bit o f cleavage. I grabbed a white jacket that was tailored in at my waist and ended just below my butt. I put everything on and decide to go with a white belt today, I slide on the belt and put on my fingerless gloves and combat boots. I finish drying my hair which is slightly wavy from being neglected when Laxus came into the picture. Speaking of Laxus I hope he doesn't freak out from my outfit, usually I always wear skirts but this weather doesn't allow that. I take a deep breath and walk out of the bathroom. I see Laxus lounging on the couch and Wendy sitting at the table fidgeting around nervously. I walk to the kitchen and start to make some tea for us while waiting for the water to boil I sit on the bed eying Laxus.

"So Laxus why is it you are here so early? I believe Loke told me this morning you were still on the train." I ask him he turns to look at me taking in my appearance, he begins to smirk again.

"Not bad blondie." I sighed as he started to chuckle before speaking again, "Freed and Gajeel just thought it was best for me to join you guys." He grumbled, I got up to get the tea ready. I pulled out three mugs and filled them, carrying one over to Wendy first then grabbing the last two.

"Here." I handed the mug of hot tea to Laxus he took it and we sat in silence for a moment. "Well Laxus since you'll be joining us today I guess I'll fill you in on the plan. We're going to go speak with the mayor again about the spirit after that Wendy has to heal some of the injured townspeople. I want to send another recorded lacrima to master with an update on the situation and then go out for food supplies. Why are you ginning like a crazy man?" I inquired irritated with his stupid, arrogant, sexy smirk of his.

"Oh nothing just thought I'd tell to make sure lion boy actually turns off the lacrima this time." He chuckles to himself while I look at him confused. Seeing my confusion on my face he starts to explain, "Well blondie you told the whole guild how you didn't have time to teach little boys to be men and how you were into real men." Laxus started to laugh as I groaned that stupid lion I'll defiantly have my revenge! I pull out my keys and flip to Virgo's.

"Open gate of the maiden – Virgo!" Virgo appears in a shimmering cloud of gold bowing.

"Punishment princess?" She asks with a creepy smile upon her face.

"Yes Virgo, Leo has been a very naughty kitty, see to it he has proper punishment for his actions." I smile as Virgo's eyes light up with excitement and her creepy smile grows.

"Yes princess leave everything to me!" She says gleaming with happiness before disappearing. I giggle knowing how Virgo loves her punishment games and how Loke would be busy for the next few hours.

"How blondie I didn't know you were a sadist." Laxus' booming laugh comes as a surprise to me. I've never heard him laugh like this at the guild I felt myself smile seeing this different side of him.

"Let's get going we got a lot to do today." I mumble taking our mugs back to the kitchen and dropping them in the sink. I hear Wendy and Laxus get up to follow, "Laxus you're going to need your own room so take care of that before we leave." I say as we are walking down the stairs. As we near the end of the stair Wendy lets out a shriek I turn to look at her surprised.

"Lucy I forgot my bag in the room I'm be right back!" She quickly turns and runs back up the stairs.

I sigh shaking my head she over reacts about things but it's cute in a way. I turn to finish the last few steps when I feel someone grab me and push me against the wall. I look up to meet Laxus' stormy blue eyes and I feel my heart pick up.

"Tell me blondie; if I get my own room will you be joining me in bed?" He whispers in my ear in a husky voice making my insides melt. I sure the hell wasn't going to let him get me hot and bothered without returning the favor.

"Don't know do you Dreyar? You should know though I don't play nice and I'll make you beg for it until I've ruined all other women for you." I wrap my arms around his neck and drawl his body closer to mine, I lick the exposed skin of his neck and nibbling on his flesh. He pulls away and grabs both of my hands pinning them to the wall before dipping back down to me.

"If anyone is gonna be begging it will be you." He crashes his lips against mine, I feel my insides heat up and moan into his mouth. He lets out an animalistic growl sucking my bottom lip into his mouth demanding for entrance. I open my mouth inviting him in as our tongues explore each other. I was lost in the ecstasy of the moment I barely heard Wendy coming back down the stairs. Laxus pulled away just in time and once again I couldn't help but be disappointed with the interruption. I turn away from Laxus and walk into the little lobby of the inn and towards the desk.

"We need another room ready for tonight and probably two more reserved for the rest of our companions coming in a few days." The lady nods her head scanning the book for available rooms.

"Sorry we only have two rooms left so I can only reserve one."

"That's fine we'll make do." I smile as the lady hands me the keys for the two rooms, I toss one of the keys at Laxus and continue to walk out of the inn.

Exiting the inn I walk out into the dirt road street, the town is still quiet with very few people out. This place just seemed off almost like they were hiding something. The snow was still slowing falling from the sky, I start walking the direction of the mayor's house watching the townspeople scurry around. We walked in silence no one bothering to break the quiet. We arrive at the mayor's house after a few brief minutes of walking, I go to knock on the door when it opens up again with the same man gesturing for us to come in. This was just weird they knew we would arrive yesterday but I made no appointments with the mayor yesterday how would he know we would come. I look the man over, he adverts his gaze to the ground and his hands start twitching again.

"W-welcome back mages of Fairy Tail please come in." He opens the door some more, I smile at the man the best I could.

"No I just need you to relay a message for me please, I couldn't find the spirit last night and will continue to search for it today. Please let the mayor know the situation is under control." I walk away pulling Wendy away from the door with Laxus following us. I start to walk to the end of town towards the forest where we found Gladius. Once we get to the little opening I put a sound barrier around the area and reach for my keys. I quickly pull out Corvus' key and summon him.

"Lucy-sama," He acknowledges me waiting for me to explain what I need from him.

"Corvus I need you to sneak into the mayor's house, I know that man is hiding something the way his servant acts is strange. I just know something is off please return to the spirit world once you find out and contact me from there. Be careful." I tell him, Corvus turns his body into crows and flies in the direction on the town towards the mayor's house.

I let out a sigh and sink down to the ground trying to think all of this through. I didn't understand the behavior of this town what could they be trying to hide? Why would they bring in outsiders if they had something they didn't want others to know? What did Savage Glory have to do with it all? Question after question filled my mind I started to fill irritated with the lack of answers. As I start to open my mouth to speak there is a sudden burst of purple light and Gladius appears before me.

"My lady is everything okay? I could feel your distress please tell me what bothers you." Gladius kneels down by me picking up my hand and placing a kiss on it. Gladius really did remind me of a samurai warrior from way back when with his gestures and formality. Even though Loke kisses my hand all the time I knew when Gladius did it, it was a sign of his deep loyalty to me. I hear a growl ripping me from my thoughts and look up to see a very pissy Laxus. I felt myself smirk at the thought of Laxus Dreyar getting a little jealous. "Who is this man my lady?" Gladius stands up swiftly hand on his sword ready for attack.

"It's okay Gladius, he is a guild mate and one of the people meeting us here. This is Laxus and Laxus this is Gladius the swordsmen the spirit I made a contact with last night." Gladius releases the grip of his sword and turns back towards me.

"My lady I apologize for my actions just now please forgive me." Me kneels back to the ground next to me bowing his head slightly.

"It's fine Gladius you didn't know and were just trying to protect me." I smile and motion for him to raise his head, "I'll be fine I just need to figure out what this town is hiding. Corvus went to check at the mayor's house and will inform me when he finds something. Go back to the spirit world for know I'll call you if I need anything, okay?" I smile Gladius nods his head and placing another kiss on my hand before leaving.

"Are all you spirits complete perverts?" Laxus grumbles running in hand through is spiky hair. I was about to answer when Wendy started to speak.

"Lucy's spirits aren't perverts they care for her a lot and just have a weird way of showing it." Wendy huffs at Laxus, I couldn't help but laugh at her it's very rare for Wendy to lecture someone but when she does it's funny.

"Alright kid no need to get huffy about it." Laxus chuckles at Wendy's child like antics and joins me on the ground. "Well blondie I think I should tell you two the real reason I came ahead of the group." Laxus paused for a minute waiting for Wendy to sit with us, she slowly descends to the ground and looks at Laxus for answers as do I. "Gajeel thought that it was weird that this town asked for your help right when Savage Glory moved into the mountains looking for you because of some weird magic you now have. Him and Freed thought the town might be working with the dark guild for some reason. I teleported here this morning as a precaution." Laxus glanced at me, "What is this magic you have that they want so bad anyway?" I let out a sigh debating whether I should tell Laxus or not. _'He's probably going to find out about it anyway might as well just tell him' _I thought to myself, I slowly looked up at him taking in a breath.

"Planetary Magic - the magic of the eight planets."

XXX

* * *

**Well lovely readers did you enjoy the update? I meant to update yesterday but I wanted to know the pairing first! Sorry for those routing for GaLu I'll write a story about them next time so please don't be sad I love you all! Drop me a review!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	7. Chapter 7 - Hot and Cold

**Oh my Mavis I am truly amazed to have so many reviews already! Thank you wonderful readers and reviewers! I love you guys!**

**One of my reviewers asked my why only eight planets and that's because I wasn't sure if Pluto was reinstated or not I read a few articles saying different things so I just chose to stay with the eight.**

**Standard disclaimer applied ~ Please enjoy**

* * *

**Hot and Cold**

_~Laxus' point of view~_

"Planetary magic – the magic of the eight planets." Blondie whispered letting out a breath and rubbing her hands together.

The weather already has dropped a few degrees and I could tell the little blonde was feeling the change. I've never heard of such magic and with Freed always researching lost and rare magic types I thought I would know. I still remember when Lucy beat Bickslow and Freed decided to research her magic. Freed went on and on about how much magic she had stored in her. That her magic was also considered a lost magic and no one really understanding what she was capable of.

"What's planetary magic?" I ask her feeling annoyed that I didn't know what it was. She started to shiver holding her arms around her body as a way to keep warm. Sighing I pulled off my fur lined coat and draped it over the blonde. She looked at me her eyes going wide before smiling and nuzzling into my coat.

"Planetary magic is a very rare magic, only those chosen by the spirit king are allowed to learn this magic. Each planet has its own unique magic and if a celestial mage is strong enough they can learn the magic of the planets. It requires lots of training and meditating; I've already manage to learn three of the planets. Mercury – wind magic, Uranus – healing magic, and Neptune – water magic. I'm working on learning Earth which I'm sure you could guess is earth magic. This magic is extremely powerful; being able to wield eight different magic types at once is remarkable." She explained still shaking slightly from the cold.

"Lucy maybe we should go back to the inn so you don't catch a cold." Wendy looked over at the blonde worried. Lucy lazily shook her head as Wendy walked over offering her hand. Lucy took her hand and stood up swaying slightly on her feet. "Looks like you're already getting sick." Wendy huffed looking at me, "Can you carry Lucy back to our room?" She asked all traces of nervousness gone as she tried to help Lucy keep her balance.

"What's wrong with blondie she was fine a minute ago, is there something I need to know?" I ask brows furrowed wondering why the sudden change in the blonde.

"Well let's just say Lucy has been having weak health since returning from Edolas. However Gajeel once told me he thought it was a side affect from her training so much. She was always in and out of the infirmary, at the time I didn't know about her learning the new magic. I told her not to push herself with the training but she said it couldn't be helped, I'm not sure what she meant though." Wendy said as she evaluated Lucy's health; her hands began to glow blue with healing magic. "We need to get her inside and warmed up; she already has a slight fever. She's been using a lot of her magic since we arrived in this town by keeping a sound barrier around our room at all times and she kept Corvus out all night. I don't think she slept much last night either, I remember seeing her sitting by the window a few times. She's also been calling Loke out without his key it using a lot of her magic." Wendy sighed as I picked up the blonde and began walking back to the inn.

I didn't realize how much Lucy had been doing in the last day. I felt her shift in my arms trying to get comfortable; I look down at her to see her already asleep. She really was beautiful; she had the face of an angel and a body like sin. She wasn't at all what I was expecting on arrival I thought she would try to be normal bubbly Lucy. No instead she walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel and didn't even flinch when she seen me. Then she tells Wendy go to clean up and let me tell you I never expected her to be so bold. When she sat on the bed and taunted me with her words and body, it was hard not to take her there. She didn't stop there though she went and had to purr about whether or not I knew if she was sweet. The suggestion in her voice drove me damn near crazy and I was determined to have my way with her. I wanted to tasted her and find out for myself if she really was sweet. As we were leaving and Wendy went back upstairs I took the chance to push her further. Yet again the blonde surprised me with her answer and again I felt myself wanting her and going insane. I didn't plan on kissing her but after what she said who would blame me. She was so responsive to the way I kissed her moaning into my mouth; I couldn't wait to see how much I could make her sing my name.

We arrived back at the inn and walked back up to the room the two girls were staying in. I walked over to the bed and placed Lucy down careful not to wake her while Wendy roamed around the room. I sat at the edge of the bed watching the little dragon slayer as she went through the cabinets and started writing something on a piece of paper. Out of nowhere a light appears and the crow guy from earlier stands before me. He glances at Lucy and then quickly at me.

"What happened?" He asked his voice low and quiet as he spoke watching his master intensely. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her forehead and immediately frowned.

"Lucy has a slight fever I think it may be from using too much magic non stop. She needs to rest for now hopefully she will be back to herself by tomorrow. Did you find anything out from the mayor's house?" The crow guy glanced over to where Wendy was and sighed.

"Lucy-sama pushes herself too much but yes I did get a little information. Savage Glory is threatening this town and holding the people here in some sort of spell not allowing them to leave. The guild leader demanded the mayor to send the request to Fairy Tail in hopes Lucy would eventually take the job. The mayor wasn't supposed to reveal to Lucy about the dark guild though. He wants to fight against Savage Glory but is afraid for his town and the people in it. The guild master only knows of you and Lucy-sama being here at the moment. I also found out that they have an illusionist mage and a mimicry mage who can absorb as well as copy another users magic. I shall take my leave now since I'm here on Lucy-sama's magic." The crow guy faded away back to his world leaving us to think this through.

"Well the mayor was pressured into posting the job for the sake of keeping everyone safe. However he did tell us the truth about the guild, what does this mean?" Wendy questioned rubbing her temples.

"Savage Glory isn't aware of me being here or knows about the rest of my team and Gajeel coming. In a way it gives us an advantage over them and we got some more information on some of the member's magic. The mimicry mage will be difficult since he can absorb magic but bet is a one on one fight with him." I grumbled and began to rub my temples as well. I knew this wasn't going to be easy but already they have four possibly five strong mages and probably have a few more up there sleeve.

"I need to go get food supplies for the next few days. Will you stay with Lucy?" Wendy asked glancing at me; did she not hear what the crow guy just said?

"No way am I letting you go out alone kid, you heard the crow guy it isn't safe." No sooner did the words leave my mouth another light shimmered in the room.

"I shall escort you into town; since you are accompanying my lady I will also protect you with my life as well." He person from earlier kneeled to the ground and bowed his head at Wendy.

"Thank you Gladius but what about the townspeople won't they be upset when they see you again?" Wendy asked shifting from foot to foot clearly nervous about what could happen with the spirit.

"I will protect you as well as apologize for my actions towards the people of this town. There is a chance they know I was being controlled since Savage Glory forced the mayor into posting the request. Come let us take our leave my lady will need to eat to regain her strength." He spirit glanced at me standing back up, "Please take care of my lady." He bowed his head slightly and walked out of the room with Wendy shutting the door behind them.

Blondie sure has some weird spirits but I guess they are more then reliable when they were needed. I glanced down at the blonde girl still wrapped in coat; more like cocooned to be exact. I watched her for some time, studying her sleeping form. I don't know how long I watched her before she started to squirm; her breathing becoming unsteady as she woke up from her slumber. She began to shake uncontrollably looking around the room until her eyes landed on me.

"L-Laxus.. c-cold.." Her voice was trembling just as much as her body. I started to worry not knowing what to do in this kind of situation. I tried pulling the blanket over her in hopes it would help keep her warmer. She still continued to shake; I put my hand on her forehead to check her fever. Damn she's burning up how the hell is she cold? I started to pull my hand away when she reach up and grabbed my hand pulling back down placing it on her cheek. "Y-your w-warm."

"Geez blondie," I sighed and shrugged out of my shirt, she whimpered when I pulled my hand out of her grasp. I crawled over her to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers. Her body turned towards mine instantly seeking out my warmth; she quickly wrapped her arms around my torso and snuggling into my chest. I froze up not really knowing what to do; I didn't expect her to hug me or press against me the way she was doing. Slowly I wrapped my arms around her drawing her closer to me. The room was quiet for some time before I spoke to the blonde. "Better now?" I asked her waiting for her to respond.

"Mm much better," Blondie moaned her voice low. Shit did she even know how she sounded or what she was doing? Stupid blondie getting cold! Stupid me for crawling into bed with her! Damn it now I have another problem forming in my pants. She started moving around rubbing herself against my body. "Someone's excited," She giggled and rubbed into me more. The little tease she knew exactly what she was doing! I pushed her back into the bed and rolled my body on top of hers. She let out a gasp of surprised and stared up at me. Her eyes shined with excitement and hunger; I felt myself grin like a mad man down at the vixen pinned under me.

"Here I thought you were cold if you wanted my body so bad all you had to do was ask blondie." A shiver ran down her spine as she continued to look at me with that heated gaze of hers.

"Aw but Laxus I really am cold," She pouted before giving me a wicked smirk. "I just thought the friction between our bodies would warm me up a lot quicker." Did she really just say that? Did she know how fuckin hot that was? "Come on Laxus don't you wanna help warm me up?" She giggled wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me towards her.

I still had a hard time wrapping my mind around the change in Lucy's attitude. She was quite the lewd woman not something I would have guessed. I felt her lips trailing kisses along the column of my neck. She kissed her way down my neck before sucking on it where my shoulder connected. I groaned as she wrapped her legs around me hips pulling me in closer. I felt my control slipping I wasn't use to this; all woman I've been with have submitted to me giving me control over there bodies. Not Lucy here she was sucking on my neck and practically begging me to grind into her. She knew what she wanted and clearly didn't mind showing me. I growled feeling her teeth sink into my skin before she released her hold on my neck. I knew she left a mark by the way she studied her work with satisfaction. If that's the way she wanted it fine by me I'll show her what a 'real man' is capable of. By the time I'm finished with her she won't ever think of other man but me. I'll have her begging for me over and over again.

_~Lucy's point of view~_

"Do you even realize what you're asking for blondie?" I felt Laxus shift above me rubbing his large bulge into me. I let out a loud moan and a shutter ran down my spine; he was huge and I knew body mashing with him would be exhilarating. I glance up to see his arrogant smirking face hovering inches above me.

"Why don't you just show me instead?" I pulled him the rest of the few inches and his lips touch mine. I could feel him smirking against my mouth and deep chuckle filled the room.

"Eager are we?" His tongue darted across my bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. Eager how could I not be? Laxus Dreyar is kissing me not to mention he is unbelievably sexy. He was all man rippling with chiseled muscles, oh how I wanted him I just couldn't help myself.

"Laxus are you gonna warm me up or not?" I cooed at me lacing my fingers through his hair.

Laxus crashed his lips down on mine letting out a growl in the process. Mavis the things this man did to me. My body responded to him; aching into him begging for him in way I wasn't familiar with. I never felt such raw need for a man; I barely knew Laxus yet he seemed to understand my body better then anyone else. It was like he knew what I wanted without me even having to speak. His hands were all over my body, almost like he was trying to memorize my every curve. His hands gripped my hips roughly before sliding up the hem of my shirt. I moaned as his hand made contact with my flesh. His hand stopped for a moment at my waist rubbing circles into my sides, I gasped from the feeling. It was only a simple touch yet it seemed to jolt something inside of me. His hands continued moving up until he brushed against the underling of my bra. Oh how I wanted to rip of the stupid thing blocking his way. His hands traveled to my back as he bent down and kissed the exposed skin of my stomach. I nearly screamed at the contact of his lips against my skin; his hands moved up my back and unhooked my bra. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as his hands made there way back to the front of my shirt. One of his hands moved down to grip my waist while the other slowly moved towards my aching breasts. I was panting like crazy needing his touch.

"Ahh!" I arched further into him as his hand firmly cupped one of my breasts. His fingers playfully flicking the harden tip.

"I love the way you respond to me," Laxus voice was rough and husky I glanced up at him to see his eyes darkened and filled with lust.

His hand on my waist started to pull my shirt up and I knew at this rate I would end up surrendering my body to him. My shirt was almost out of the way, almost just a little further. Laxus stopped and glanced at the door before growling, he looked back at me as I stared up at him confused. He let out a sigh and pulled my shirt back down and lightly kissed my mouth.

"Wendy is back," He rolled off of me and grabbed his shirt putting the offensive fabric back on covering all his wonderful skin and muscles. I let out a whimper of frustration, I was hot all over. I knew I needed to fix my bra so with a heavy sigh I lifted myself off the bed and stood. My head started to feel a little dizzy as I walked over to my bag grabbing a change a clothes and making my way into the bathroom. I closed the door and immediately slid down it.

I really don't know what possessed me to act like that. From the beginning I never anticipated any of this happening. I wasn't quite as experienced as Laxus was when it came down to sex. Even though I've been pretty confident in my actions and words on the inside I was a little nervous. I've only been with one other person sexually. I didn't know where any of this would go with Laxus or what it meant to him. I knew deep down I shouldn't give myself to him so easily but I couldn't stop myself. His every touch sent me over the edge longing for more. I heard the door to our room open and Wendy call out she was back. I let out yet another sigh of disappointment and changed into some less resisting clothes. I put on a pair of black pajama bottoms and a long sleeve green shirt, I didn't really care how I looked I knew no matter what I wore at this point there was I good chance it'd end up on the floor. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and walked out of the bathroom and towards the bed.

I collapsed onto the mattress my legs slightly hanging off. My hands searched for the blanket only to find Laxus coat I shrugged and thought to myself it will do. I wrapped his coat around my body in an attempt to stay warm. Dragon slayers were so lucky they never worried about the cold. They always had above average body heat. Laxus' body heat was nice though it wasn't overwhelming like Natsu's. I shivered feeling the cold settle back in me. I closed my eyes hoping I could just sleep this off but I had no luck. I felt a little hand press against my forehead; I opened my eyes to see Wendy standing above me.

"You're burning up yet your shivering it," Wendy sighed, "We need to get you feeling warm before this gets any worse." She turned around and looked at Laxus, oh Mavis no I don't think I could handle that again. I watched as Laxus smirk grew wider staring at me. "L-Laxus, do you mind lying next to Lucy? She needs to get warm and dragon slayers usually have a higher body temperature." Wendy's voice wavered a little in the beginning.

"Geez blondie you really are a pain ya know?" He chuckled making his way to the other side of the bed. He slid onto the bed I closed my eyes feeling a little unsure of the situation.

"I'm gonna go shower real quick and then I'll make some soup for lunch." Wendy ran to her bag and grabbed a few things before going into the bathroom. Oh no she was practically leaving me at his mercy!

"Relax I won't do anything with the kid here plus you need to rest you're starting to get pale." Laxus voice sounded a bit concerned I opened my eyes to look at him. His rainstorm blue eyes stared into mine and I felt my cheeks heat up a little. Laxus chuckled and pulled the blanket over us. "Get some sleep Lucy," He pulled me into his chest and I couldn't help but let out a sigh of contentment. I loved the way his arms felt around me not to mention he called me by my name for once. I felt his lips brush against my forehead as I drifted off to sleep with Laxus holding me.

XXX

* * *

**Hey guys sorry this one took awhile to get posted I was stumped on the other story I was writing and didn't want to update this one without having the other one done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know I enjoyed writing it! Sorry if Lucy is a bit OC but it works for this story! Please leave me a review Mavis knows I love reading them!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


End file.
